Snobs In Prom
by CurlyQPride
Summary: What happens when two campers are put as leftovers forced to go to prom together? Will the results be love and two people secretly head over heels for eachother even though their superficial and mean or cynical behavior won't allow them to admit it? R&R!
1. Noah Does the Math

Noah's nose was in his book as usual.

It wasn't exactly a reunion the bookworm was forced into…. It was another show, except same egotistical host, same dramatic and idiotic contestants doing anything to get there hands on some money.

Oh yes, it was definitely hell all over again… Well at least that is what he assumed when Chris announced a new type of challenge he cooked up; not for invincibility, not for cash, and not for the other team to again lose a player, in fact, Chris this season had no intention of voting people off, and campers still did there best to find out why.. But Noah knew the reason, pure drama. The more campers, the more Chris would get of it.

Chris cleared his throat and smirked at all the campers wickedly.

"As you all know," he began, "romance is what have racked up more of our viewers, and it comes to these terms, the more couples, the better rating!"

Duncan put his arm around Courtney as she smirked un-voluntarily and rolled her eyes. Lots of the campers grunted in disgust, what was Chris up to now?

Noah just kept his head tucked behind his book. Whatever sort of "challenge" it was, he wasn't participating, as that was just in his nature.

"For the first time and TDI history, me and Chef are holding a prom! Every boy and girl has to be paired up! No questions asked!", Chris crossed his arms satisfied, "It starts tonight so I suggest you find your dates…about, I don't know.. NOW!!"

Sadie and Katie went for the attack on Justin. Courtney started to walk away until Duncan grabbed her wrist and went for a kiss. Most campers were looking around confused as to what even to do… Especially Heather.

Noah peeked up from his book to notice the black haired backstabber actually looking worried as to what to do. Noah snorted, it was such a hassle to find someone for such a stupid occasion. He kept reading on and couldn't help realize in the end he had to be leftover with someone, _'dear god don't let it be Beth'._

It was then Cody was grabbed and bombarded by the zit-faced four-eyed of a girl. Noah glanced at Cody's expression and couldn't help feel sorry for his friend, his expression literally screamed "_Help me!!"_

There was two campers left not to be paired. Noah already did the math in his head in a second and realized all the couples that had just taken place:

Bridgette and Geoff.

Courtney and Duncan.

DJ and Katie.

Sadie and Justin.

Cody and Beth (blah!).

Ezekiel and Eva (which Ezekiel looked as if he was about to lose his life).

Gwen and Trent.

Lindsay and Tyler.

Harold and Leshawna.

Izzy and Owen.

That meant him and one girl were left.. And that girl was Heather.

Heather looked at Noah in complete and utter disgust and said sarcastically, "Great just great!"

Noah simply smiled and replied, "I think it is just terrible, I had no idea you felt that way."

He chuckled at his own joke as Heather growled under her breath, "Whatever."

However, as everyone set apart to get to there cabins and Courtney and Duncan shifted apart sadly from each other to say there goodbyes, they couldn't help laugh and the last pairing that was just made.

"I think they are made for each other, they are both snobs, he's cynical, and she is just a cold-hearted girl. It all fits in place", Gwen snickered.

"Like Heather would ever like that bookworm, she is way to superficial to look past the fact he is no Justin.", Leshawna commented.

Heather fumed from the conversations she overheard and couldn't help walk out of the cabin straight into the night air. That was when she tripped and looked up to see the bookworm himself scanning pages as he sat on a log and peeked up to find the girl helplessly lying on the ground frustrated.

This was going to be a long day.

He put his book down.


	2. A Good ol' Argument

Noah couldn't believe such words were about to sputter from his mouth so sympathetically… But they did, "Are you okay?". he said with a huge hint of concern practically pouring from his voice. He immediately shut his mouth as to not sound like he cared for the mean pretty girl.

"Yes, I'm fine, and no, I don't need your help" she sneered as she got up a patted the dirt off her knees.

"It wasn't like I was going to offer you any help anyway, its not like you deserve it" he snapped back.

"Wow, thanks brainy, it's great to know you care" she sarcastically remarked. It was then Noah continued to read his book seeming as his concern had just completely drifted away. Heather couldn't help but stand the fact he completely had ignored her last comment, she usually was the kind of person who loved to have the last word, but this time was different and she wasn't going to let the opportunity for a perfectly good argument slip away.

She sat next to Noah on the log. It was then he looked to the side of him shocked and in disbelief as she crossed her arms and glared at him, like she was waiting for him to say something… _Any moment now bookworm and your as good as stuttering. _

"What do you want?!" he babbled obviously flustered from the girl sitting much too close.

"Your comeback."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I insult you and you insult me back, that's the way it goes."

Noah huffed, "That's completely ridiculous, I have the choice to argue or not and quite honestly, I don't think you are worth it."

Heather simply smirked and teased, "and I thought you were the king of comebacks, the man of insults… Wow that is much too bad.", She put a smug look on her face that basically said _I am the winner_ and Noah couldn't stand the expression of victory on her face. It was all sickening and at the same time making his whole body feel a rush of his blood going hot and boiling from his face making him feel red… But this wasn't anger, he felt completely helpless as this was all the result of sudden embarrassment.

He immediately got up from the log along with his lunk of a book and started to walk away quickly letting the cool evening (**A/N: I said night last chapter, just scratch that ^^;) **air rush against his warm face so that he didn't look like such a fool.

It was again Heather had to take advantage of the situation. There was no way she got so far and would let the idea of not knowing if she had embarrassed the boy or not. That was the final mission on the whole argument. She was just dying to know and caught up with Noah still doing her on little victory dance inside herself.

"Why are you following me? If you hate me, then you should just leave me alone.", He muttered out getting warm all over again.

Heather laughed, "I'm bored, and your fun to play around with, it's just too easy to get to you. Besides…"

Heather stopped causing Noah to look back a second in curiosity, trying his hardest to ignore the fact Heather just said _'he was fun to play around with' _or '_It was too easy to get to him'._

It was then Heather closed up to Noah making the kind of smile a evil black cat would right before it just ate up a poor innocent mouse. The words practically rung in Noah's ear as she cooed them. It was obvious as to Heather teasing him as she had nothing else to do… That's was she does to everyone.. Right?

"You are my prom date, aren't you?"

The word date is especially what got Noah all caught up in his own words.

"Well yeah, but you still hate me as I do to you too, were only stuck this way.", Noah managed to slur out.

Heather shrugged, "True, true."

She began to walk away as Noah felt a tinge of relief and caught his breath once again. But of course she had to make her last words.

"I'm going to go buy my _prom_ dressss!" she sang out as if she was announcing it to the world.

Noah felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

'_Out of anyone I just had to go to prom with __**her.'**_

Heather made it to her cabin and thought.

'_It is all to easy to win against __**him.**__'_


	3. Bad Noah!

_**I have few questions for my audience, is wikipedia lying to me as we speak? It is said that Heather fights over Harold with Leshawna in TDA, however I do not know if this is the benefits for love or just for a alliance. Hopefully a alliance, because quite honestly that is a disgusting. I dear hope a Canadian will tell me that it is not true and I have nothing to worry about, OH! And Heather will make out with Noah towards a romantic special in TDA!.. Haha did I say that? Well I dear hope so.**_

_**There will be some suggestive humor, so children beware! lol**_

_**Anyway, enjoy my friends!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Heather pushed a few girls out of the way in the tuck shop to reach the rack of sparkly and overall tacky looking dresses. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Did Chris have any taste whatsoever?

"Hey! Watch where you put your grimy sneaky no good thieving hands!" Leshawna roared at Heather. All the girls stood back of Heather trying to reach for possible gowns, but Heather was not bothering to move and leave and make room. She needed to find her dress first, and that was that. Leshawna was about to go on the prowl and shove Heather to the ground until Bridgette held her back and tried to calm her. Eventually Leshawna gave in and went to other sections of the crowded shop. Gwen gladly followed shooting Heather a dirty look before she did so.

Heather ignored the glares of impatient girls and finally found a reasonable dress. It was simple and classy and didn't scream_ I want to be noticed_, such as Beth with her big cupcake of a flashy dress. It was black and slick, the material made of satin, at that, it was a V neck hitting a sash made of satin it a lighter shade of black just below the shoulder and around the front. _Perfect._

Heather pulled out the dressed and heard a small snicker from behind of her. She snapped her head around to find a ultra smug looking Courtney.

"What are you laughing at?", Heather snapped smoldering Courtney with her glaring expression.

"Oh, oh nothing", she chuckled, "It's just, your going to the prom with Noah, and may I repeat **Noah**".

"Yes, and your going to the prom with a delinquent. I'm just happy I at least have a date who will stay out of my site, it is what I wanted anyway." She went on.

Courtney cackled, "Well, why would you say that?", she asked obviously being a little too nosy with the girl.

"Please, it is obvious Noah is intimidated by me, so I'm sure I won't have to deal with his pestering ways."

Courtney raised one of her eyebrows in shook her head in disagreement, "First off, Noah is the least of a person to pester anyone with his non-social personality it can generally be the other way around . Second, without him, you would have **nobody **to talk to at the prom. It's a fact."

That stinged Heather a bit, yet she didn't show it. She simply crossed her arms and hissed, "Stop trying to be such a smartass.", In response, Courtney shrugged and replied, "I'm only saying what is true."

When Courtney went straight for the small and cramped ladies dressing rooms with her white slightly glittered gown, Heather was taken in dismay to find Noah holding a cheap black tux. He walked passed her without even a acknowledging glance.

_Did he maybe hear what I said?_ it was then she shook her head sideways as if she was trying to clear out a bad thought, _why does it even matter?_

Suddenly it was then Noah looked back at her and smiled as if he just became the champ. He walked over to her like he had news. She stood there confused as he caught up with her next the dress rack.

"What, came to continue our argument from earlier? Or are you about to tell me how great I am?" Heather piped up smirking. _What does he want?_

"I just came to let you know that I wasn't intimidated by you. You obviously have the wrong perception of me, and trust me, I don't find you scary one bit.", he crossed his arms and smirked right back. Heather grunted, _Oh god, is he trying to prove himself dominant over me? Does he really think that I am nothing and I can't toy with him just like everyone else? Well, he has another thing coming._

"Really? Well then why were you so fidgety when I mentioned you and me having to go to prom, hmmm?" she continued to play around.

"I wasn't fidgety! You were just getting on my nerves, out of anyone I had to go to prom with someone who takes away their boredom by messing around with others…"

"Well it isn't exactly a day of sunshine when your stuck with a lazy, cynical geek who wants to do nothing but shove his nose in a huge novel about every two seconds of his life." she squalled. Noah only looked at her with satisfaction as to causing Heather much frustration. This only lead her to be even more frustrated then originally.

"What do you even want anyway?_", _she snarled.

"Actually, I didn't want anything. I just bought my tux and I'm waiting for this whole prom thing to be over, and trust me, I cannot wait until it is over." he glumly remarked rolling his eyes.

"Same goes here, and at least I put the effort of buying a nice outfit.", she took a quick glance at the tux Noah was holding.

"It's doesn't matter." he muttered starting to walk away.

"Hmm, what can I say.", she began to mock, "weak effort.", she playfully toned.

Noah looked back at her with a his eyes wide opened. He didn't know how to react to her statement, so he turned back around and decided to ignore her.

When Noah reached a chair, he did the obvious and pulled out another book and began scanning down the words. Heather should've been happy she won the argument again, but she still wasn't satisfied.

_Why am I always so interested in winning over him? I should just forget it he's not worth it. _she paused and looked at him still leaning over his book fascinated, _on the other hand I can't deny I enjoy getting on his nerves…._

Heather then went to dressing room feeling confident. She went behind the curtain and started to pull off her shirt thinking _I can't wait to come out of this room and see everyone's reaction on how gorgeous I look in my dress. _Once she got out of her clothes and was only in her underwear and bra she couldn't help think smiling wickedly to herself _I wonder if Noah would think I was such a bad prom date then, _it was then she shook he head sideways again _not like that matters, humph._

Heather then struggled to get out of her shorts, because when it reached her ankles something extremely uncalled for happened. She lost her balance and next thing she knew she fell straight out of the dressing room to then hear gasps from campers all around her.

Yes, Heather was in her bra and panties in front of everyone…. _Oh my god what did I just do?!?!?_

Still being on the floor and struggling to get up, she heard laughter from girls all around her, especially Leshawnas booming hysteric fit of laugher.

"Oooh! This is just too perfect!" She heard Gwen chuckle. All the guys were in both awe and absolutely in hysterics as well. She even heard Ezekiel whistle, _you gotta be kidding me!_

It was almost impossible to get off her back from the floor with her tight shorts around her ankles plus the fact her embarrassment left her limbs weak to get up. Finally, somebody came to help her… But it was she expected.

Noah pulled Heather up by the hand as it was obvious he was red from doing so considering she was practically half naked. He continued to help her up anyway.

"Umm, are you okay?" he stuttered struggling to keep his eyes on hers, but instead her body. He was doing his best not to look, but he knew Heather caught him in the act of taking peeks at her chest. He was as red as ever, but still just wanted to be helpful.

"Yes, I'm fine, just leave me alone now.", she hissed. Noah began to back up starting to let her hand go as she began to get her balance back, **but again **her shorts caused her to do something even more embarrassing. She tripped forward taking Noah with her.

There she was, on top of Noah with practically no clothes. They both became absolutely bewildered. Noah took glances around, and this time campers were laughing even harder hooting, hollering, whistling and making remarks such as "Haha, go Noah!" and "Wow! You don't see that everyday!"

Noah then looked at Cody and Cody put his thumbs up making one of his huge gap tooth smiles. Noah responded by snarling with his lip as Cody laughed nervously.

"Get off me!" Heather shrieked trying to make it seem as she is the victim of a typical teenage boy.

Noah couldn't believe both his ears and what was on top of him basically holding on for dear life yet trying to get up, "Hello! Your on top of ME!"

Heather finally became successful of getting up and off of Noah. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and completely embarrassed, all blood rushing to her face knowing she was blushing way to much then she should, she ran and stumbled all the way to the dressing room slamming the curtain closed.

Noah still lied on the ground in complete disbelief of all that just happened. People were still laughing and talking about it creating a bigger and bigger hype of the situation.

"Everyone just shut up!", she squealed out.

Noah stumbled a bit to get up but couldn't help wonder, _I wonder what my parents would think. _at the same time he wondered, _I just had a really hot girl on top of me didn't I?_ It was then he shook his head thinking such thought as _Bad Noah! _He finally got up still trying to overcome his embarrassment of situation , _were both embarrassed, she is just embarrassed as I am. Actually, I have nothing to be embarrassed about, this was her fault… _he paused and continued thinking _her wonderful, wonderful fault. _In response he slapped himself, _bad Noah!_

_Its not like I like Heather or anything, she just put me in a awkward situation.. That's it, its all over now, I can forget about it. He huffed and grumbled to himself and left the tuck shop still shooken up by everything. _

Once Heather got dressed she left the tuck shop still being mocked by people such as Leshawna and Gwen which she would just try to think of snappy comebacks until they left her in peace. Eventually, everyone let it go as it got closer and closer to prom. The new hype was all about how excited everyone was.

Everyone got in there cabins due to unsuspecting and sudden rain. They all ran in soaked hoping the prom would continue in 5 hours.

Unfortunately, Noah was locked outside of the guys cabin having to be stuck in the rain. He gloomily walked over to a log and sat down letting the rain fall on top of his head anyway. He sat there with a complete blank expression.

What could possibly happen now?


	4. Truth Or Truth?

**Hey! Next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Noah knew who couldn't just slam the door to go in. He was stuck in the rain, for two reasons:

1) People such as Geoff and Duncan would ridicule, mock, and annoy the hell out of him due the Heather dressing room situation from earlier.

2) People such as Cody and Ezekiel would praise him and ask a list of questions he did not want to answer.

So, yes, he just sat pathetically on the damp log as thunder roared in the sky and rain tumbled down lightly, each drop making his hair more and more wet. He just hope it wouldn't be too long until someone opened the cabin door and he could go in unnoticed by the other boys.

_This is ridiculous._

Heather examined each of the girls gushing over the prom. All of them were looking through each others make-up, trying on there dresses, and talking about there dates. Heather snorted. _They all are being idiots. This prom isn't even the real deal and they are already talking about choice of eye shadow._

It was then Izzy got all the girls in a big circle for a game of truth or dare. _Scratch being idiots, they __**are **__idiots._

"Okay guys!", Sadie began to bubble up, "Since it's raining lets skip the whole 'dare portion' of this game and go for truths! Who's with me?", She giggled and the girls followed along giggling and already starting to whisper funny questions to each other. Heather just stood behind all of them rolling her eyes.

Izzy looked at Heather with crazy eyes and shouted out, "Hey! You have to play! C'mon, don't leave yourself out!"

"And if I don't play?", she conversed.

"Simple", Leshawna butted in, "you would be a chicken, a weak, scared, clucking chicken!"

"Fine, fine. I'll play, but I just want to let you all know this is a babies game.", Heather then squeezed herself in the sitting circle as if she had nothing else better to do.

"Oh, this is going to be good.", Gwen wickedly chuckled to herself.

All excluding Heather began to debate as to who would go first. It was decided on Bridgette.

"Alright!", Bridgette began cheerfully as all the same kinds of girls giggled, "Courtney!"

Courtney looked up and waited for her question as all the girls watched closely.

Bridgette continued, "Do you honestly find Duncan a good kisser?", In response all the girls looked at Courtney smiling and chuckling, exchanging glances and gushing on and on. Heather just sat there disgusted.

"Honestly?"

"Mhmm", was all Bridgette responded.

"I find him to be a amazing kisser!". The girls smiled and Courtney laughed.

Heather sat through listening to more idiotic questions, same girls laughing and giggling about the stupid answer. It was not only interesting and full of dirt as she hoped, but it was also more annoying to listen to for her then nails on a chalkboard.

Finally, something caught her attention…. And not in a good way.

"Alright,… So Lindsay, it is your turn!" Gwen called out.

"Like, okay!", she jabbered out like a complete ditz, "I choose… Heather!".

All the girls looked at Heather grinning . Heather knew that this was the point they did there best all to mock her. _Oh great, what does little Lindsay have up her sleeve? I mean, well if her brain can comprehend with a actually good question._ Heather sighed with a glaring expression and crossed her arms.

"Bring it on.", she lashed out her eyes still in slits.

"Okay, like umm… Um.. Wait ooh hold on! No… Like, can I have a suggestion?"

It was then Courtney and Izzy began plotting things in Lindsay's ear, and after that, they grinned evilly and chuckled.

"Oooh okay! That's a good one! So Heather..", Lindsay began. All the girls whispered among themselves and laughed.

"Do you like, I don't know, have a secret crush on Noah or something? Like I'm mean, c'mon, it's like Noah, that would be like, soooo weird!" Lindsay snorted. All the girls burst out in laughter.

"No! I don't like that geek, can you all just…SHUT UP!", she burst out.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, were not saying it's a bad thing if you like him Heather.", Gwen snickered.

"Girl, you were all on top of that boy at the tuck shop! It looked a lot more then a crush!", Leshawna thundered a laugh.

"That was!.. Can you?-" Heather panicked trying to talk for herself, but all the girls were laughing and pounding the ground. They were enjoying this all a little too much. Heather stood up. _That's it, I had enough of these people!_

"I'm done!" Heather cried out, steaming from anger. Before they knew it, Heather went to burst out the door.

"Umm, you might not want to do that?" Beth called out after Heather went to open the door.

"Watch me!", she hissed back. Before Heather knew it, she was out in the cold hard rain. She stood motionless and went to turn back until Leshawna popped her head out.

"DON'T COME BACK!", Leshawna roared out, then slamming the door.

"No, no wait! Let me in!", Heather began to pound her fist against the door, but when there was no response she gave up and went to go sit on the log absolutely mortified by the fact she was getting soaked by the rain.

It's been at least 20 minutes.. And still no one. Noah heaved a sigh.

_These people must be mentally ill to not only realize I am not in the cabin, yet also, not have any concern whatsoever._

He then just continued sitting there. Bored. Motionless… Something.. Hit the back of his head?!?

Noah immediately snapped his head back to find the surprise of his life.

"Heather?!? What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" he blabbed.

Heather looked at him outraged, "No you moron!", she spat, "I didn't even know you were here. Why are you sitting out in the rain? The showers not working or something?", she blazed. Noah looked at her bewildered. _Does she think I'm some kind of idiot?_

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I have more the reason to be out here getting soaked from this rain then you do."

"Prove it", she challenged.

Noah paused a second. He searched his mind for not only truthful answers that didn't seem so embarrassing, yet also lies and excuses so that he could get himself out of the mess. He finally spoke up.

"They.. Locked me out by mistake."

Heather was a bit puzzled. She knitted her eyebrows in a expression that immediately told Noah the question she was about to ask.

"Isn't it called knocking? I thought you were suppose to be a child prodigy."

"Unfortunately, I have to go in the guys cabin unnoticed."

Heather snorted, "Why?"

"Why? Why is it any of your business?", he snapped. _Ooh good one._

"Your so weird. Your obviously hiding something."

"Butt out."

She simply shrugged and took a seat next to Noah as if it was her only option. She began combing through her wet hair and sighed a little.

Noah couldn't help but ask, "So… Why are you locked out?"

"I was kicked out."

"Oh…", Noah just sat awkwardly slowly scooting away from her. The girl was getting way to comfortable next to him. He didn't want to make it obvious such a thing was flustering him.

Heather looked up at him disgusted, "What? Am I contagious or something?"

"No, no… I wasn't trying to-"

It was then Heather forced her hand on his lips to keep on talking, "Save it, I'm so sick of the people in this place. Including you.", she scorned. She got up from the log starting to shuffle her feet away in the cold. She was obviously shivering by the way she was holding her arms.

Noah would usually ignore what had just happened, but something in his mind told him to push himself off the log and follow her. _I'm figuring out what is wrong with this girl, and when I do, she has no importance to me., _he uncontrollably repeated the last six words he thought in his mind a few times over again.

When he caught up with her, she looked at him strangely.

"Listen!", he spoke up, "I know you and I think this whole prom thing is going to be a disaster, but as one of my favorite writers once said, 'Isn't better to enjoy time, rather then to dread it'?", he continued to babble on, "I know I'm not really the person to talk about enjoying time, considering I spend most of it with my nose in a book, or trying to solve something before anyone else does, but we can at least try to get along… I know I'm about as annoying as a teacher who will go on correcting other people, but we can both look past are flaws and… Just try to enjoy this stupid prom thing.."

_Did I really just say that?!?_

Heather looked back at Noah her eyes wide. She positioned her body in a way that then said, _go on, I'm listening._

"We both obviously are pretty disliked people at this camp. We should at least take advantage of the fact we have something in common here."

Her expression changed to a more negative one, "I don't know what your talking about.."

"Oh really? Then why were you kicked out of your cabin?"

________________________________________________________________________

**Bwahaha cliffhanger!! **


	5. Everybody Makes Mistakes

**Sorry for the short chapter length! Please enjoy anyway, there is some fun diolouge in here. ^^**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heather turned back to Noah with a snarling like expression.

"The reason for me being kicked out of my cabin is nothing for you to know. How about getting that nose in a book as usual instead of my business?" she barked.

"I guess I can't help it..", Was all he replied.

'_What does he mean by that??' _

Noah looked straight into her eyes obviously not intimidated by Heather's fowl words. It was almost as he was wearing some type of mental armor from letting it get in his head about all she was saying. He smiled at her. Heather became puzzled.

As the rain fell, Heather noticed something about Noah within the seconds she had at glancing at him before things got weird. It was the way his hair pinned against his forehead when wet, causing ends to hang seductively over his drowsy yet aware dark brown eyes. The way when he smirked it turned slightly to one side like he heard something funny. The way his layers of clothes pressed against his skin. It was when Noah just stood there, looking up at Heather causally standing with on hand in his pocket that made her actually realize why he annoyed her so much.

'_I never met anyone like this guy before…', _she paused for a moment just realizing what she had thought in her head and then had a vicious reaction, '_What the hell am I thinking? The only reason he's not like any guy I met before is because he is a complete and utter fool! More then anyone I know!'_

"Well anyway," Noah began before Heather walked off, "I know I'm no Justin, but at least I'm trying. Your lucky by the fact I'm even putting effort into your time." Saying 'your' with much emphasis. It was with those words Noah turned his back to her and began to walk off.

Heather stumbled with these last words a bit. Noah was the first guy that actually had her think through list of comebacks instead of whipping them out. She paused but had only one response to come up with. She simply sighed.

"Some effort." she droned.

She looked back to find Noah nowhere in sight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Noah was so relieved to find country boy open the door for him without anyone acknowledging his presence. Noah lipped the word 'Thank you' to Ezekiel looking at the ceiling as the gods answered his prayer or something. Ezekiel was a little confused.

"Well, your welcome, but what did I do?", He asked clueless in his thick accent.

That was when everyone looked back at Noah and started to snicker. Much to Noah's displeasure, Duncan walked over and gave him a fake little pat on the back grinning.

"Why so wet Noah? Get caught in the rain or did you decide to share a shower with your prom date?". All boys immaturely started to laugh it up, taking glances at each other as some slapped there knees.

Noah slapped Duncan's hand off his shoulder and monotonously lashed out, "Buzz off. I really don't feel like conversing with the guy who spends his time piercing his own eyebrows."

Duncan shrugged this off, actually not letting his temper get to him.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I know for a fact Heather did it on accident… Everybody makes mistakes." Duncan grinned.

Noah whipped out, "Yea, your mom knows all about that."

Duncan snarled and went to grab Noah's shoulder and give him a good punch, but he escaped his grasp like a bar of wet soap in someone's hand.

Guys began to laugh more hysterically to this. Noah ignored them and walked to the corner of the cabin where he was followed by no other then southern Ezekiel himself… Actually after that being followed by techno geek Cody and then Harold.

Ezekiel glanced at Noah eyes wide as if a celebrity stood in front of him. Noah gave him a weirded out look.

"Sorry." Ezekiel began, "It's just I'm.. In a bit of this envy. How did you get such a pretty girl on top of you, Eh?", Ezekiel anticipated a answer as if it were a word of advice. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Look, I didn't do anything. It's simply a misunderstanding…"

The guys looked at Noah still with wide eyes and Noah sighed. _'To many I'm a bookworm, but it seems to them I'm now a god….'_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6 will come! But I need some R&R! XD**


	6. Heartless

**Sorry it took forever to get to a 6****th**** chapter! I really want to thank all of you who are patient, oh! And I notice I'm getting recognition from NoCo fans! I'm honored you love a story other then your shipping, it means so much to me!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

As they gave me wide eyes, I stood still. Was this the moment I take advantage, or do I brush the dweebs off as if this is all just some big joke?

Harold spoke up, "Listen, I don't think Leshawna finds me.. Hot? Is there maybe a way I can get that to happen?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well first off, that is obvious, and second, how am I suppose to know?"

"Well GOSH!"

Ezekiel frowned, "I'm going to the prom with Eva!", He cried out, "Eva!, How would you feel if you had a man lady as you're date, eh?"

I guess I did feel bad for Ezekiel.. And Cody… And Harold in the sense that he is pathetic… Maybe I could help them, was I really the one in the group who actually had more experience with girls? I never knew that feeling… But it did, feel _good_.

I faced Cody and heaved a sigh, I pointed at him to get his attention, "You like Gwen, correct?"

Cody shook his head up and down fidgeting with his fingers, "I don't know why she isn't falling for my charms, I used every trick in the book, and she still thinks Trent has everything over me.." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the ground.

I gave him a serious look, "Maybe you shouldn't try so hard, instead of being the ridiculous quote on quote _ladies man _your always trying to be, have you ever considered just trying to be a gentleman? Asking her for a polite dance and getting Trent's permission? It may not be completely your dream come true, but it is definitely something to make the night a little better…"

It was then Cody looked like he saw a pot of gold, he grabbed my hand and shook it rapidly as if I gave him the deal of a lifetime, "Oh thank you Noah! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm definitely trying that out!"

"Well what about **me**?!", Harold complained in his obnoxious Napoleon Dynamite tone.

I slapped my head, '_this is completely ridiculous.'_.

"Well.. Have you considered.. I can't believe I'm actually about to spit out these cheesy lines, but um.. Being yourself?". Saying those words almost made me gag, I sounded like one of those horribly done tween shows.

"Myself?.." Harold thought a moment, then to my surprise made a heavy sigh, and walked away. I gave both Ezekiel and Cody a strange look as to _what is his deal? _But they were both stunned themselves.

I turned to Ezekiel, waiting for his pathetic cry of help, but it was then he gave out the most shocking words that I thought I would ever hear from him… Such words that made me sick, and I felt as if I had no idea why.

"If I wasn't going with Eva, I would go with Heather! Eh Noah, since you don't like Heather and all, can I take her?"

I had 3 emotions erupt in me once he said that . One was a possible disgust, thinking of those two as dates made me sick, the other made me want punch Ezekiel in the gut… I couldn't tell what the third was, I just couldn't. This was the moment I couldn't comprehend with what my feelings were trying to tell me. Something inside me told me I didn't like the question. What was wrong with me?

With my nails digging in the palm of my hands, I managed to grumble out "What for? Going out with either is a disaster." _Ouch, liar. No, I'm not lying. You know you are. No I'm not!_

Ezekiel shrugged, "But at least Heather is hot."

I couldn't disagree with him there.

I sighed, "Well, that may be against Chris' rules… So I can't allow that.."

A disappointed Ezekiel walked away, and I felt a sort of pity for him. Cody gave me a once again, thanking type of smile before heading to his tux.

It was a good thing that the rain became very light, next thing we would know, it may completely stop. All I could see now was a darker sky, holding a few stars as it gets ready for becoming more deep into the night. This would be the good time to read something from one of my novel collections about now.

It was then I walked over to my tux. First thing was first, I had to do something with my hair. I didn't know why I cared so much as to what my appearance would be. I couldn't lie anymore to myself, I knew it was because I wanted to impress that girl. _Ahg, I am begin such a fool. _

I knew I liked her. I knew it. But why must have I developed feelings for the girl who would have no problem breaking my heart? Infact, the very girl who may be heartless herself. I had the best ability as to disguise my feelings, whether heart broken or having this strange affection for the camps antagonist.

I am confident in myself as to keeping my chin up to show no fear to anything, even if I'm in depression, with that constant unimpressed frown I am always making. Despite the things I found very good about myself, I knew I was a dork, a geek, lame and putrid in Heather's standards, villain or not. She would never like me, and this struggling feeling I find in myself, and in the pit of my stomach when I'm around her would soon fade. I just hope….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter coming soon! Tell me what you think! Next one up is in Heather's POV! ^^**


	7. Zipper

**Finally a new chapter, sorry if I took so long! I like taking breaks to really think about my plot between each chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I decided to use a new system in my chapters so POV's aren't as confusing . HV (Heathers view), NV (Noah's view). Hope that's cool with you guys.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

**HV**

_Dammit!_

I managed to squeeze into the tight black dress, it fit around my bust and hips perfectly, or so I thought, because the damned zipper wouldn't pull up! It was stuck! _C'mon Heather, it isn't that hard!_

Maybe I gained a few pounds.. No! Not before a prom, that would be disastrous! _This must mean diet time._

I knew I needed help. Someone had to help me with this zipper, but I knew it couldn't be a girl. Why? Because I knew jokes were going to be made if it was. If it was Leshawna thought I wouldn't see why she would be talking. I struggled with the zipper a bit more until I knew what had to be done.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Finally I found him, right before he was about to get dressed too. I shouted for his attention.

"Noah!"

He immediately snapped around clutching his heart. _Ha, I scared him. _

He shook his head a bit and gave me a serious look, "What Heather, what do you want?", he bitterly interjected.

I smirked, "Fine, if you don't want to help with my zipper I'll just have Justin do it." _Oooh that one was good! . _Grinning but trying hard not to overdue it, I turned and literally began to skip away like a giddy little girl. I could just feel his eyes scan my exposed back up and down.

Once I had that feeling, a started walking a bit slower. Any minute now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**NV**

Whatever she was doing it wasn't funny, and it really pissed me off she was running off to Justin for that loose zipper of hers. Wasn't I her date? Aren't I the one who has to pull that thing up? I tightened my fist in rage just thinking of that supposed "man candy" handling **my **dates zipper.

….Damn, I like her more then I thought.

It was then I realized her back was completely out in the open. I bit my lip trying to clear my mind of all possible things that would go through it. I just stood there, spaced out on it as she stopped skipping and walking slowly, swaying her hips a bit. My teeth let go of my lip and all words just flung out my mouth.

"Wait!", I knew that was going to come out. I knew it, and with that I slapped my forehead furiously. She turned around still grinning, more proud this time.

"Yes?", she replied raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Uh, Justin is getting dressed now, so I should probably help, you know.. With that.", even thought I knew this was a lie, it was the perfect cover up, and I hoped more then anything it sounded real. She stepped over to me, and my heart skipped a beat. She turned her back facing me.

"You can definitely try, but I doubt you'll be able to do it."

This comment angered me, because I knew it was directed towards my lack of strength.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?", she tapped her foot impatiently.

I crossed my arms, "I don't know, I'm much to weak.", I snapped at her. She turned her head to me a bit confused. I looked at her face and saw her expression changed from confusion to as if she found something out.

"Noah, believe it or not I wasn't making fun of you."

"Then what were you trying to say? That Justin is just overall better then me?", Wrong choice of words. It was at that moment I felt like hiding away or just giving myself the biggest punch in the head ever. The worst part was that it _**sounded **_jealous. The comment itself was bad enough, but to make things worse, it sounded like I was still bothered from her comment earlier, which may even have had no relation to what she said…. I was screwed.

Looking shocked, she completely turned to me. She didn't know what to say for a few moments, she stood there, searching her mind, she spoke up, "It didn't have anything to do with you, why are you being so defensive?"

"Never mind… I just thou-"

She interrupted me, a blazed look over her face, "Listen, if you must know, I'm saying it might be hard because I think I gained some weight. The only way I could fit in this friggin' thing is if I sucked my gut in, so will you help me of not?!"

It was one of those moments I felt like saying so many things to her, but seeming as if we _have to _hate each other, I could never say them. I really wanted to tell her she must be insane if she thinks she couldn't fit in in that little black dress. I wanted to tell her so bad that she never had to worry about her body, how every curve was just absolutely god like, but most importantly, I would bite my lip so hard to keep back the words _you look beautiful. _

It is almost as if I took all my strength to keep that back, way deep in my throat. If I did say that, who'd know what kind of snarky comment I'd get from her.

All I could do was prove her wrong, I signaled her to turn around again, and she huffed, crossed her arms, and did so.

I went and took a hold of the zipper, then slowly pulled it up, not being able to keep away from admiring her back while doing so, I tried to snap out of my phase and pull it up faster. _Aha. _

The zipper got caught, but not against Heather's fair skin, just the zipper itself. I moved it up and down a little until the thing zipped up in a soft smooth motion.

Heather looked relieved and turned around to face me, "Thanks…", she said what it seemed to me sounded unimpressed.

Feeling a bit unappreciated, I gave her my your welcome and went over to a chair in the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**HV**

Chills and goose bumps took over my spine when he pulled that thing up. It must've been the wind or something, well even though we weren't even outside. Whatever.

As I started to walk away I heard something strange… A sniffle.

I looked quickly and I was shocked to see Noah reading, well **okay** that's not the shocking part at all, we would all know that, **but** the shocking part was that his eyes were a little glittered up with tears, a drop slowly moving down his cheek perfectly and landing in his book.

I turned around my mouth wide open in awe, and at the same time some sort of pity, because he was one of those good criers, not the ones who's faces go read, eyes are glued shut, but those light criers. The ones who try there hardest to hold back tears, letting small drops fall down from cheek to chin one at a time, all of it making his eyes all sparkly.

I didn't even know it was possible for someone like Noah to **cry**.

I made it sound like a curiosity thing, "Noah, you okay?", never in my life did I think I would ask that.

He looked at me a bit embarrassed, flipping over the last page of his book and shutting it. He wiped his tears away with his arms and got up, trying to sound like a man or something.

"Uh, yea."

He got up, and began to walk away, last words being, "just a unhappy ending…"

___________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R! ^^**


End file.
